Teenage Ninjas Season 1: The Battle Against The Foot Clan
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Human turtles'12 AU. When Hamato fled from Japan and the Foot clan a family of friends helped him and hid him. When the family pays the price for his past, Yoshi takes care of his friend's children and trains them to be ninjas that will stop the Foot Clan. When the battle finally arrives will they be a match for the Shredder? Specially while also dealing with normal teenager life?
1. Hamato Yoshi Arrives in NY

Hello and welcome to my new project the TMNT (Human AU story) called Teenage Ninjas. I know it's been done quite a few times but I always wanted to do my own take. This story will be updated every weekend with one or sometimes two chapters, due to school and work It'll be more difficult to do so during working days. This weekend we open it with three chapters which will set the background for this story. Do not hesitate to give your opinion please but if you only want to insult I suggest you keep it to yourself. Without more delays I present you my story of Teenage Ninjas (Season 1)

AN: I do not own TMNT, if I did I wouldn't be writing this as a fanfiction. All the credit goes to the creators.

 **Teenage Ninjas Season 1**

 **Episode 0.1**

 **Hamato Yoshi arrives in NY.**

A japanese man, black haired, tall of slightly strong complexion and dressed in Traditional Japanese clothes, walked through the John Fitzgerald Kennedy Airport after getting off a plane that had just arrived from Tokyo with a sad expression filled with regret, it was no wonder though he'd lost everything cared about. Yes, Hamato Yoshi was a man that had lost it all, he'd lost his wife and daughter, both killed or at least he knew his wife was, he only supposed their baby had shared her same fate, by a man who had grown up with him and had been his brother in all but in blood, Oroku Saki. The same man who after being raised by the Hamato clan had brought them down and rebuilt their bitter enemy clan, the Foot Clan. Yoshi growled as he thought of this but pushed such thoughts aside, revenge was only for the weak and he was not weak, he would eventually rebuild his clan and then he would return to Japan to defeat the Foot Clan once and for all, not because he wanted revenge but because his "Brother" had to be stopped.

Hamato continued towards the exit as many passengers from his flight went to pick up their luggage, he did have too little to carry with him, just a photo of him with his daughter and wife, so he was spared that tramit. Exiting the luggage zone he looked around when he exited through the Arrival's gate

"He said he would be here." He muttered to himself as he scanned the crowd families, friends, travel agents and drivers awaited at the arrivals zone of the terminal for the next group of passengers. Finally after a few seconds of looking through the crowd a second time he spotted the person he was looking for. A blond haired man dressed in a bussinessman suit but with the demeanor of a child as he waved for his friend with a wide ignorant smile, he didn't know what had happened and Hamato made his resolve to keep it that way so as to not endanger him or his family. When he reached the man he offered him his hand which the man rejected going for a hug instead.

"It's good seeing you Yoshi." The man said as they pulled away.

"You too Frank." Hamato replied offering him a weak and unconvincing smile. The man named Frank eyed Hamato suspecting something to be off

Frank Miller was an old friend of Hamato Yoshiand the son of a long time embassador of the US to Japan. He had become friends with Tang Shen, Oroku Saki and Yoshi during their highschool days and at least with Yoshi and Tang he'd kept a close relationship via email when his family returned to the States. He'd been delighted when Yoshi told him of his plans to visit the States under the pretext of opening a Hamato Dojo in an American city with the posibility of opening branches in several cities if the first one was successful, he'd insisted that New York was to be his first stop and he absolutely had to stay with him and his wife while he was there and the japanese man was sure that he would also try to convince him to set up his dojo in NY. For all those reasons it'd been very hard to tell him that Tang could not come yet because she was caring for little Miwa, he hated lying to such a kind man although the painful memories such a lie brought, the image of his beautiful wife caring for their daughter back home, were also a reason.

"So tell me how was the flight?" Frank asked his friend as they walked through the terminal towards the parking lots.

"As horrible as the first time I came to the States." Yoshi attempted to joke.

"Yes I remember it was the time you and Tang came to my wedding to Amanda isn't it?" Frank said reminiscing of the time he'd invited Tang and Yoshi to his wedding, he'd invited Saki, Yoshi's adoptive brother, too but the man had politely declinely alledging having to work on the Dojo with the master. Yoshi had gotten sick on the way to the US and had been in a bad mood for a whole day before Tang had finally told him that he couldn't be that way, that he had to be happy for his friend Frank and his wife Amanda, a beautiful italo-american woman, with blonde hair, olive eyes, tanned skin and beautiful facial features and a petite complexion, who at first sight seemed a little naive and frail but whose personality was that of a self-dependent strong woman who'd taken good notes on all the lessons her life had given her.

"Yes it is. Yet seeing you again is as good as it was that time." Yoshi replied.

"Thanks Yoshi." Frank replied. Walking a few minutes after exiting the airport they reached his friend's car parked on one of the airport's parking lots. It was a volkswaggen family van somethig too large for just a married couple. He stopped at his friend opened the car observing curiously after remembering Mike's wife had been pregnant, in fact she had just broken the news to Mike when Yoshi last spoke with his old friend, and it had indeed been too long.

"So I assume the little one is already here?" Yoshi asked as he got into the car the little one.

"Little one?" Frank asked in confusion before he realized what his friend was talking about. "Oh yes they were born quite fine and all of them are a month old."

"All of them?" Yoshi asked, this time it was his turn to be confused by his friend's words.

"I suppose I didn't tell you did I?" Frank asked with a wide smile. "I've had more than one child"

"More? Then... twins?" Yoshi asked becoming curious.

"Nope." Frank said taking the car out of the parking spot and beginning the ride back home.

"So how many?" Yoshi asked.

"Mmmh... I don't think I ever surprised you did I? Let this be the first time then." Frank said his smile turning mischievous. Instead of replyingYoshi just narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You'll just have to wait and see Yoshi" Frank added. "There's a first time for everything after all."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yoshi observed the four sleeping babies, all of whom where identical between them with a few black hairs and yet undetermined eyes, on their cribs under the watchful eye of their proud parents who were both smiling at their friend. Due to a terrible traffic jam Frank and Yoshi had arrived to Frank's home, a little apartment located near central park, a little after dinner and after Amanda had put the babies to sleep. Upon learning this Frank had barely allowed his friends to greet his wife and had lead him towards the baby room where the four babies slept. "How is it? Not a bad number for the first time trying to be parents huh?" Frank had told him as he introduced him to the babies and smiled knowing he had indeed surprised his friend, but aside from his surprise Yoshi could not help but feel a pang of sadness as he observed them thinking of his own child Miwa, who'd had such a short life, he thought of all the things she would never be able to do and all the things he wouldn't be able to share with her and began to feel hate for his former brother again, he breathed profoundly and sighed trying to keep all those thoughts out of his mind.

"What are their names?" Yoshi asked bringing his mind back to the present.

"The older one is Leo" Amanda introduced the first baby who slept on the crib on the upper left corner of the room. Pointing to the other upper corner she said. "Raphael." Then she pointed to the lower left corner "Donnatello" and finally she pointed to the final crib. "And Michelangelo"

"Like the renaissance italian artists?" Yoshi asked looking at Amanda who smiled.

"Very good, that's right." Amanda said with a warm smile as all the adults exited the room and went to the living room.

"I suppose I have to congratulate you both, your children are beautiful." Hamato said with a smile.

"I'm sure Miwa is equally beautiful" Frank replied as they all sat in the couches at the living room. At that moment Yoshi sighed and Hank eyed his friend wearily, knowing his friend had something he wanted to tell him but couldn't bring himself to. "Honey would you mind preparing something for dinner? I'm starving and I'm sure our guest is too." Amanda nodded getting the message and heading for the Kitchen. Once alone Frank gave his friend a stern look. "Ok Yoshi what are you not telling me?"

Yoshi looked at his friend and knew that lies wouldn't cut it anymore. He hadn't done a good job at keeping the façade of normalcy either not that he could have given the situation. "Miwa and Tang Shen are dead Frank." He confessed, Frank's eyes went wide at this revelation.

"What? How?" Frank asked unable to believe Yoshi's words even if his friend's face told him it was the truth.

"Saki did it." Yoshi explained.

"Saki?" Frank asked even more surprised. "But he was like your brother! You guys were raised together as such!"

"He was but he was jealous, he always was of what Tang and I had. He tried many times to get her to leave me and go to him but Tang Shen loved me, she was faithful." Yoshi explained with sadness in his eyes trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall.

"But killing your wife and child that's a bit extreme. I know Saki has always had a rivalry with you but that's..." Frank said.

"He discovered my true story that he was really a member of the Foot clan, rescued and raised by my father when the Hamato clan apparently defeated them." Yoshi clarified. "That was the last straw, he did not only end my clan with a group of traitorous ninja but he killed my family along with the ninja that remained loyal to my clan and he burnt the family dojo."

Frank let Yoshi's words sink in. While Saki had also been a friend of his he'd always known he was a little different from Yoshi much more ambitious and even ruthless but he didn't expect this from a man he had once called friend. He looked at the man before him.

"What is your true reason from coming to the US?" Frank asked.

"I did come to flee him and his Foot Clan but not only that. It is my intention to train until the day that I finally have to face Saki once more." Yoshi said.

"I see" Frank said getting a clearer picture now. "Why did you lie to us though?"

"I needed to get out of Japan and I was afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened, besides I also wanted to protect you. It's my intention to leave you and your family alone as soon as tomorrow I can't put you at risk any further."

"That's absolutely intolerable" Frank said in anger.

"I understand that you don't want to put your family in danger any longer for my sake but I told you I will only need one night of rest to be on my way."

"It's absolutely intolerable to think that I will let you leave and not help you when you are in danger" Frank said with a determined voice. "You will stay here for as long as you need."

"Frank be reasonable, think of Amanda and the children" Yoshi pleaded with him.

"I am being reasonable. I do think of them Yoshi and I think this arrangement will be better for everyone." Frank said as Amanda brought them some meatpie leftovers from lunch. "You will stay here and we'll help you find someplace safe and you in turn will protect my family. We'll keep each other safe."

"Frank it's too dange..." Yoshi began to argue again but Amanda stopped.

"It's useless to argue with Frank when he gets like this Yoshi, the best you can do it's to accept." Amanda told him with a soft smile making Yoshi realize she had heard the entire conversation.

"I don't understand. I lied to you both" Yoshi argued.

"If I was in your situation, I do not know what I would have done." Frank told him. "You couldn't have been thinking straight at that moment but it doesn't matter because all has turned out for the best."

Yoshi sighed and nodded grateful for his friend's kindness and promising to himself he would wouldn't let anything bad happen to them or their children. Little did he know he would only be able to keep the promise partially.


	2. The Past Catches Up

Here is the second chapter, it is longer than the first and most of the chapters will be about the same length as this approximately.

LD: I don't own TMNT

 **Episode 0.2**

 **The Past catches up.**

Four years had passed since Yoshi moved from Tokyo to New York, he'd lived with Amanda and Frank for a couple of months until he'd found himself an small apartment in China town and a job as an assistant instructor on a martial arts dojo lead by an old JSDF colonel who'd gone to live to the states at the request of his eldest daughter, of four daughters, a lawyer in one important law firm in the city. Upon arrival the elderly man had not lived his retirement like his daughter would have wanted, he'd searched the city for locals where he could initiate his own dojo to teach Martial Arts to the younger generations and he'd used much of his retirement money to get this project started and, while it wasn't an extremely a successful project, he earned enough to have a little economic independence from his daughter paying most of his own expenses even if they lived together and to be happy with his life.

That had been three years ago and Hamato Yoshi had been the first applicant for the post of assistant professor at the Dojo. Both him and Mr. Yamamoto had gotten along famously since then and the old man treated him like the son he never had. Yoshi on his part was happy to have another friend that was not Frank or Amanda, for as much as he loved the couple he could do things with Mr. Yamamoto that he couldn't do with them. Of course Amanda and Frank knew this and fully supported their friend in his new life and had told him that they intended to enroll the children, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, who were by now like Yoshi's nephews and had all had black hair and olive eyes and whose skins had acquired a little brownish color no doubt inherited from Amanda's part of the family, in the dojo when they were old enough.

Of course even if his life had regained some sense of normalcy, Yoshi didn't forget that Saki was still out there looking for him preparing for the next confrontation, and so Yoshi too prepared for that using every moment of free time he had. He hadn't so far made any advances on rebuilding the Hamato clan ninjas but Yoshi simply could not bring himself to do such a thing to endanger other people for his own personal needs, he'd done that enough by living with Amanda and Frank for as long as he had or even keeping contact with them at all and the same to a lesser degree could be said about Mr. Yamamoto and his daughter.

And then it came, the day when his past finally caught up to him, and it did so in the most brutal of ways. He was at his job, during the evening's karate class, reminding some desinterested teenagers of the basic fundaments of Karate which they already knew but seemed to forget them from time to time. When his cell phone rang, he excused himself from his pupils and called another instructor to fill in for him. Looking at the caller Id he realized it wasn't someone he had on his cell, then again he didn't have many contacts on it. He debated with himself if accepting the call would be a good idea certainly he didn't want to engage in a pointless conversation with someone who wanted to sell him something "extremely useful" that absolutely did not want. However it could be someone he knew calling from other number or even someone who'd dialed wrong and would perhaps keep calling until he or she realized his mistake. Sighing and bracing for the worst he picked it up.

"Yes? Hamato Yoshi here." He spoke.

"Is this the Yoshi person who is listed as emergency contact for Frank Miller and Amanda Miller?" Came a male voice from the other side of the line.

"Yes." Yoshi spoke as a feeling of dread began to take over his mind. This couldn't be good. "Who is this?"

"I'm detective Sanders from the NYPD" the man spoke. "I regret to inform you that there has been an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Yoshi said trying to keep his feelings under control. "What has happened?"

"Amanda and Frank Miller they have been found murdered this morning sir" The detective informed him. "Tortured to death."

"What!?" Yoshi asked with an incredulous tone. His mind was racing 100 mph but he had to keep his cool. "Calm down Yoshi, you have to calm down." He told himself, Amanda and Frank dead, they were dead, no they couldn't be, it had to be a sick joke. No, his friends couldn't be dead, no. "Calm down Hamato Yoshi!" He shouted at himself. "Calm down you have more important things to do than freaking out and denying reality. The children ask about the children!" Yoshi regained his composure. "What about the children?"

"We don't know they seem to have disappeared." The detective said tying to show his simpathy. "Could you come over to the station for a few questions it's the nearest one to your friend's home."

"I'll ask my boss and I'll be there as soon as I can." Yoshi spoke.

"I appreciate it Mr. Hamada." The detective spoke. Yoshi just nodded and hung the phone entering the dojo again to find Mr. Yamamoto.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yoshi found Mr. Yamamoto and explained the situation to him, after expressing his condolences the old man allowed Yoshi to leave his job and take as much time as he needed to sort things out or at least until his "nephews" had been found. Yoshi thanked the old man and headed for the station picking a cab with an african american driver that didn't seem to be in the mood to talk with his client something Yoshi appreciated since he didn't want to talk either. They had just moved just 200 meters when his cell phone rang again. Looking at the ID he realized it wasn't the same one from Detective Sanders which he had already recorded this one was a different caller.

"Yes Hamato Yoshi here." He responded to the phone. From the other side of the phone an elaborate voice sounde and somewhat raspy but grave voice came through.

"It's been so long my brother" Said the voice. "I longed to hear your voice once again you know?"

"Saki" Yoshi said recognizing the caller almost immediately.

"You know I paid an old friend a visit to see if he knew where you were, unfortunately he was less than cooperative." Oroku Saki spoke. "A shame, he had such a lovely wife."

"So it was you" Yoshi growled as he felt the hate Saki inspired in him rising up.

"Oh don't be mad Yoshi, I'm sure they knew the risks when they agreed to help you hide." Saki said with a dark chuckle, it was clear to Yoshi he was enjoying himself. "However I was nice enough to spare their children like their mother requested during her last moments."

"Where are they?" Yoshi said "What have you done to them?"

"They are fine for now." Saki replied. "They are on one of the warehouses near the docks on the East River you can come and get them if you want. As long as you come alone."

"I understand" Hamato said. "But they better be unharmed."

"Don't worry Brother." Saki said. "But hurry up who knows for how long will they remain like that." He added hanging up the phone.

Yoshi remained silent for a few moments as the taxi kept moving towards it's previous destination finally Yoshi seemed to think of a plan.

"We are going to change destinations" He told the taxi driver.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When the taxi reached their destination the sky was already red illuminated only by the last rays of a setting sun. Yoshi stepped out of the Taxi near the docks, he knew he would have to search for the warehouse Saki had been talking about, then again he knew that since his former brother wanted him to reach it was likely he would have made it easier for him to find. Turning around he looked at the Taxi driver.

"Remember what I've asked of you, get away from here and call the numbers I've given you. It's very important." Yoshi said but the taxi driver just nodded leaving Yoshi to wonder what would truly happen next.

He walked towards the nearby werehouse and stopped, he was being observed, perhaps from the roofs of the buildings.

"Enough of games!" Yoshi demanded of his unseen foes. "Come out!" Surprisingly the enemy ninjas obeyed and came out both from the roofs and some unseen corners. One of them who seemed to be the leader of the small group approached him.

"Welcome Hamato Yoshi." He spoke spitting his name as if it was garbage. "Master Shredder has been expecting you."

"Master Shredder?" Yoshi asked but none of the group replied as they began leading him towards where Shredder and the kids were. They walked a few meters towards one of the nearby warehouses and entered. Yoshi's eyes took a moment to get used to the dimmly lit room but when they did he observed several Foot ninja clan soldiers surrounding them. At the back of the warehouse stood a man nearby four tied and seemingly unconscious forms, the man wore samurai like armor and a cape as well as the helmet which had been the heirloom of the footclan for many generations, the Kuro Kabuto. The man, Yoshi guessed was Saki or as his followers now knew him, Shredder.

"It's good to see you again brother." Shredder spoke with fake joy and a voice as pained and somewhat distorted as it had been over the phone. "I've been looking all over for you." that part seemed sincere.

"Here I am Saki." Yoshi said. "Release the children."

"The name Oroku Saki no longer holds any meaning to me." Shredder growled in response. "You should know that my name now is Shredder."

"I do not care what your name is now Saki" Yoshi said defiantly. "You've got me now. Let the children go."

"I shall think about it after I end your life." Shredder replied approaching him, showing him part of his burnt face and his inert eye and readying his steel claws.

"You tried to kill me once and caught me by surprise, that won't happen twice." Yoshi said as he charged against his former brother launching a series of kicks and punches while he managed to block the Shredder's claw attacks with his bare arms. The Foot ninja clan waited for a signal from their master to attack but Shredder didn't want help.

"Don't interfere. Secure the hostages!" He ordered his men who proceeded to obey. Yoshi meanwhile began thinking of a plan to rescue the children as he used Shredder's strength against him and threw him to the floor. The Shredder just growled not even flinching at the painful blow to his back. It was clear to Yoshi that he couldn't kill him then it would take too much time and that was of essence, plus he didn't know what the foot soldiers would do to the children if he ended their master's life. Securing the children came first.

Taking Yoshi's distraction as an opportunity his foe struck him on the back on the knee making him fall to the ground as the Shredder rose from it. "Always the hesitant one" the Traitor taunted. Yoshi also quickly recuperated rising up and kicking his foe with both legs in the process. As the Shredder stumbled backwards Yoshi launched several attacks while the Shredder was open to attack and his opponent fell again, moving quickly Yoshi headed for the kids. The Foot Clan Soldiers moved to intercept but none of them were skilled enough to do so and many were knocked out on the process. He reached the kids just as the older one Leo was waking up.

"Uncle Yoshi?" He asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out" Yoshi replied as he untied them. "Wake up your brothers, we are getting out of here." He added in a commanding tone.

"No one is getting out of here." Shredder growled as he approached the group with his remaining Foot Ninjas. "Your story ends here brother" he declared solemnly. However just as he was going to order the ninjas to attack many police sirens sounded on the nearby area.

"I do not think so Brother." Yoshi said spitting the last word like Shredder had done. Shredder growled knowing that even if his revenge was at hand he would not be able to get out of the country like he intended if he confronted NYPD.

"This isn't over." He growled back. "Retreat!"

"What of the injured and unconscious Sensei?" Asked one of his subordinates.

"Leave them I have no time for people who've failed." Shredder said as he and his subordinates proceeded to leave the building. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding and looked at the kids, they were all more or less awoken to a degree.

"Can you walk?" He asked concernedly. They all nodded in response and he carefully exited helping them walk as they advanced towards the gates. Once outside the warehouse they were greeted by a police flashlight to the face.

"Police don't move!" Said the two agents "Hands up!"

Yoshi obeyed as two other agents arrived and pointed their guns at him. "I'm Hamato Yoshi I'm the one who's called you here" he said as the agents approached the group slowly.

"You mean you are not with the shady guys that fled the scene just now?" One policeman asked incredulously. Yoshi didn't bother to reply to such an stupid question.

"Could you please tell Detective Sanders that Hamato Yoshi has the children and is waiting for him here?" Yoshi asked and one of the policemen proceeded to do so. He looked at the skeptical policeman. "If you are looking for more shady guys there are a group of unconscious one inside the warehouse." The policeman nodded and signalled his partner to follow him just as many more patrol car and an ambulance arrived at the scene together with a black family sedan.

A seventy year old man clearly japanese with grey and white short hair who was wearing a white shirt and black trousers and his eldest daughter, a beautiful woman on her late twenties with black shoulder length hair and dressed with an executive dress from an expensive brand, approached him as they stepped out of the black sedan just as a man, on his early thirties caucasian manwith brown hair and eyes and muscular complexion dressed in a normal grey suit with a white shirt and black tie, followed by another younger man, also caucasian, shorter and less strog looking, on his middle twenties perhaps whose hair was falling despite his youth with light blue eyes and dressed just with blue t-shirt a jackett and some black jeans, also did. Mr. Yamamoto was the first one to speak and he did so in japanese.

" _What happened here?"_ he asked. _"Yoshi what's going on?"_

" _It's a long story Sensei."_ Yoshi replied. _"Let's just say my past has caught up to me."_ The old man seemed to want a more detailed explaination than that one but he let it slide, he knew Yoshi would tell them when he was ready.

"Who are these children?" Mr Yamamoto's daughter Aiko asked in english.

"They are the children of a recently deceased friend of mine." Yoshi replied simply, and the woman nodded muttering a brief "I'm sorry".

He and Aiko didn't have much of a relationship, they did get along although not as much as the Mr. Yamamoto and Yoshi simply because they didn't see each other much. Yoshi looked at the detective just as two paramedics approached the children.

"Have they been harmed?" One of the paramedics asked.

"They've been unconscious for a while" Yoshi said. The paramedics asked if they could take a look at the children and Yoshi nodded, he then spoke with the detective after reassuring the scared and unwilling to leave his side children it would be ok. "You have some of the murderers of Frank and Amanda on that warehouse detective."

"Who are they?" The elder detective of the pair, Yoshi recognized as Sanders by the voice, asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you they were ninjas?" He asked in return as both detectives looked at him as if he'd grown a second head while Aiko and her father remained calm, although Yoshi saw how Yamamoto prevented his daughter from making a comment.

"I'd have a hard time believing it." Sanders finally said.

"Too bad because that's what they are." Yoshi said with a serious expression.

"Next you will tell us you were a ninja too" The younger detective said as he snorted in disbelief. Yoshi didn't pay any attention to him.

"In any case" Sanders said also ignoring his partner. "I'm gone have to ask you to come with me to the station, we need to ask you a few more questions."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Detective" Yoshi said with no defiance whatsoever on his voice. "After the Paramedics finish with the children I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappear at least for a while."

"What!?" The detective asked completely thrown off by the statement.

"And I'm gonna need you to tell the news you found my body and the bodies of the children murdered here, there mustn't be any activity from Hamato Yoshi anymore." Yoshi said.

"But the men who attacked you surely know you are alive." Detective Sanders said.

"But we will be completely under the radar they won't know where we are" Yoshi said. "Not until we want them to." He thought to himself.

"I don't know who you think you are but you are in no position to make such a request." Sanders's partner said. "Plus if you are in need of protection as long as you testify against those freaks I'm sure the FBI will provide you with it." He said as a group of policemen lead a group of arrested ninjas towards the patrol cars.

"What you are asking is extremely difficult even if I considered helping you" Detective Sanders said "Many people here now you are alive." He reasoned with Yoshi who nodded but still seemed determined.

"Make up something or better yet, say the truth say it is for the children's sake." Yamato said.

"You aren't seriously going to consider his proposal are you?" His partner protested. "For all we know this man is in league with those freaks." Sanders didn't even acknowledge his partner this time.

"I'm going to take a big risk and agree to this stupid plan, I'm good at detecting liars and you don't seem like one of them." Sanders said. "And you" he added looking at his partner are going to go along with this little lie if you don't want me telling your girlfriend of your two other ones." The younger one was going to reply but Sanders walked away and he was forced to follow. Once they were gone Yoshi looked at his sensei.u

" _This is Goodbye Sensei"_ he told his boss. _"I won't be able to work with you any longer."_

" _I see."_ The old man replied. _"What are you going to do now?"_

" _I must find a place to hide, I need to train the little ones, to prepare them for what is to come."_ Yoshi said. _"We will remain hidden until that time comes"_

" _I may not know the whole story but I would like to offer you my assistance"_ Yamamoto said. _"To help you in this fight you seem to have ahead. Aiko and I live in a big house, too big for just the two of us why don't you use it as your hideout."_

" _What!?"_ Yoshi and Aiko, who was now speaking japanese, asked at the same time.

" _What I just said."_ Yamamoto said calmly without even flinching at their tone. _"We live at a big house in Queens, too big for the two of us, we have a large basement which we are already use as a dojo and if we leave now almost no one will see you enter."_

" _Sensei I couldn't it's too dangerous. This is my fight, I already made the mistake of dragging someone into it four years ago. I can't make that mistake again."_ Yoshi said with pain clear on his voice.

" _Father I understand you want to help, and I would love to do so too, but what Yoshi-san is saying it's true. This is not our fight."_ Aiko tried to reason with him.

" _Aiko do you remember when you were in Highschool and decided to become a lawyer. Back then you were so determined to help people obtain justice before you saw more profit in other kinds of law."_ Yamamoto said looking at his daughter with fond eyes. _"I remember you gave your mother and I quite a speech and finished with a sentence that left a lasting impression,_ "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing". _And from that point onward your mother and I were determined to help you achieve your dream making an effort and paying for your studies both in Japan and here in the US. Now what kind of person are you to deny help to a person who's trying to do good?"_

" _Mr. Yamamoto your daughter is only doing what she thinks it's best for you and I agree with her."_ Yoshi argued.

" _I won't accept a no for an answer, I'm not so weak as to need a good friend and my daughter to worry about the consequences of my actions. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself and even if she doesn't look like it so is my daughter."_ Yamamoto said with a tone of finality.

"My father is right Yoshi" Aiko said looking at the Master "We would be honored to help you."

" _I thank you both from the bottom of my heart."_ Yoshi said finally giving up and seeing the logic in all their statements even if a large portion of his mind screamed at him that it was a terrible idea.


	3. Growing Up as Ninjas

The third and last chapter of the background (Prologue) chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I've enjoyed writing it. Next week we will begin with the main story.

LD: I do not own TMNT.

 **Episode 0.3**

 **Growing up as Ninjas.**

A week after the children were released from the hospital and Detective Sanders kept his word and told the press, the world and sadly the families of both Frank and Amanda that the police had found the lifeless bodies of their children on the East River while the truth was that Yoshi picked the boys up from the hospital and driven them with Aiko's help towards their new home hideout in Queens. It had been hard for Yoshi to explain to them just like Detective Sanders told him he'd already tried to do that their parents were dead. Needless to say none of them took it too well.

In fact for the first week after they moved into the Yamamoto household the four kids spent the time on their rooms grieving, trying to understand a situation that was definitely beyond the comprehension of even many adults and that was something no four year old should face, the loss of some loved ones or at least the reason behind said loss. The three adults only saw them when they were called for meals, meals that they barely touched, and it was painful for them to see them suffering like that. Yoshi knew that they were depressed, that the sudden disappearance of their parents had made them suffer beyond belief, and he also knew he had to do something, if not the children would soon get ill, he wouldn't be able to face Frank or Amanda in the other life if something like that happened to them. It was time to have a talk with them, a talk that perhaps Aiko and her father should hear too, a talk that could very well determine the future of the children and his as well

So in the morning of the eighth day when the children came down for breakfast Yoshi decided to act, looking at the children he cleared his voice nervously, the six of them looked at him and gave him strange looks, he hadn't told Aiko and her father what he was going to do not because he was afraid they would oppose it but because he didn't exactly know how to proceed in these kinds of situations.

"Leonardo" he called softly the name of the eldest child. "Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo" He continued. "Did I ever tell you what happened to my family?" He asked. The children looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads and in their eyes Yoshi saw the hint of curiosity he'd always seen whenever Frank, Amanda or even himself told them stories to get them to bed. Aiko and her father also listened with attention what he was saying.

"You do know I come from another country right?" Yoshi asked.

"Japan right?" Donatello asked. Even at his young age he demonstrated some knowledge and more curiosity than most. "A country in..." he doubted for a moment. "Asia."

"Very good." Yoshi said giving the boy a light smile. "You see back when I lived in Japan I was part of a Ninja clan" he told the children who gasped in surprise. They'd heard some tales of ninjas from him from time to time and they loved them, they didn't seem to recall that the foot clan was a ninja clan too which was to be expected and helped him on his story telling. "Its name was the Hamato clan and I was the son of the leader." The children looked at him all eager for him to continue, they were showing more emotion than they had in the past week it was keeping their minds off the deaths of their parents, and while that was good Yoshi knew it wouldn't last until the end of the story. Sighing he continued as he recalled the good times that were painful to remember.

"Together with me another boy and a girl had been raised by my father as well. The boy was known as Saki, and he was the last remaining member of a rival, very evil ninja clan, known as the Foot clan, however at that time when were growing up neither him or me knew about that. The girl was known as Tang Shen and she was a beautiful woman with great abilities as a kunoichi although she ended up giving up that position. The three of us were very close at the beginning growing up as siblings like you four are. But time passed and Tang Shen and I fell in love." Yoshi said.

"That's icky" Raphael said, remembering when his parents had told them what falling in love was like and all his siblings seemed to agree with him. Although the sadness at the memory began to take over them and fell silent again

"And so did Oroku Saki, he also fell in love with her. However Tang and I ended up getting married." Yoshi continuedwith a sad expression. "It was then when Saki who'd been my rival, my best friend and my brother began to see me as his enemy, an obstacle that was between him and his happiness."

" _I don't like where this is going"_ Aiko told her father who motioned her to be quiet.

"At first he just antagonized me trying to prove to my... to our father he was the better choice to lead the Hamato clan but my father didn't fall for that. Also it was around that time that Tang and I had our daughter, Miwa. It was also about that time when my brother discovered his true dark origins. With my father sick, he tried to have my wife leave me, she wouldn't, and he rose up against the Hamato clan with many more ninjas, proclaiming the rebirth of his own clan and he challenged me to a fight. My wife carried my child away while he and I fought on the dojo that had seen us improve our abilities even burning it. We fought evenly for a long time but I made a mistake and just as I was going to receive the last blow my wife saved me being critically injured in the process."

"And then what happened?" Leonardo asked sadness present on his eyes.

"I don't remember, I suppose something or someone pulled me out after I lost consciousness, I do know my wife and child didn't make it though. I wondered around Japan for a while until coming to the States where your parents welcomed me and helped me reorganized my life while I also trained for the time when I would meet Saki again." The boys hadn't seemed to remember that the foot clan was the one to capture them and harm their parents which was good, and normal he supposed, they were little children and they had been a little groggy throughout the whole experience and immediate aftermath. He knew he would have to address it sometime in the future but for now it was good that they only knew that, he didn't want the feeling on vengeance to take residence in their hearts so soon. "You know when all that happened, it all could have been very different, I could have decided not to pull myself together I could have laid down being depressed like you are doing."

"What is depressed?" Mikey asked and Yoshi was reminded he was talking with children.

"Being sad all the time. That's not good for your health, you know?" Aiko gently told the children who nodded.

"And I was able to not be sad all the time thanks to your mommy and daddy's help, yours as well, but also with a lot of effort on my part." Yoshi told the children. "So you must promise me you'll try not to be so sad anymore, the three of us Mr. Yamamoto, Aiko and myself are here for you whenever you want to talk or anything else to help you not be sad again."

"But I want my mommy and daddy!" Mikey said with tears on his eyes.

"I know. I wish they were here too." Yoshi replied as Aiko comforted the youngest of the boys. "But remember your parents wouldn't want you to be sad. They would want you to be happy. Remember you've got one another and you have us as well to deal with the sadness."

"Uncle Yoshi" Leo spoke calling him by the title the children with their parents agreement gave him when they learnt what uncle meant.

"What is it Leonardo?" He asked the child gently.

"Would you teach us to be ninjas as well?" Leo said. "We want to fight like you do and protect people like the ninjas of your stories do."

"So no more people are hurt like mom, dad and your family did" Raphael added also enthusiastically.

Yoshi observed the remaining children, all of whom were looking at him as eagerly as their older brothers. It was true that he wanted to train them, he knew Oro...Shredder wouldn't let them be anymore, they weren't safe and they needed to know how to defend themselves. It was true that after he'd rescued them and made sure they were okay he'd toyed with the possibility to train them as new members of the almost extinct Hamato clan. However now his own doubts assaulted him. He was sure that their parents wouldn't want such a destiny, a destiny of fighting and secret wars for their children. However if he didn't train them they would be too exposed, he wouldn't be able to protect them forever and lastly he would need help if he was to bring down the Foot Clan once more perhaps more than he'd actually have available when the time to do so came.

"I will" He replied with a stern expression. "But you have to promise me you'll obey everything I say, or whatever Mr. Yamamoto or Aiko say. And that you won't go on crazy adventures that will endanger your lives anytime you learn something new. Believe me when your training is complete you will have enough of that."

"Yes uncle." They all said.

"First lesson, you have to address me as Sensei." Yoshi said. "It's the Japanese word for Master or Teacher."

"Yes Sensei!" All of them exclaimed. "Can we start now?"

"No, for the time being you will return to your rooms and meditate, think about what we've talked about." Yoshi said. "Plus I need to think of some more rules you'll need to follow."

Once left alone the three adults switched to their native language.

" _I believe you've done well, Yoshi."_ Yamamoto said. _"You seem to have given them a motive to keep living."_

" _I'm not too sure about this Yamamoto, I see it as the only way to keep them alive, yet I'm also doing it for my own selfish reasons."_ Yoshi said. _"I do not want anything to happen to them I wouldn't be able to face their parents"_

" _As long as you feel that way I believe it will be alright."_ Aiko intervened. _"I may not fully agree with what you are doing but I suppose It's the best thing you can do if what you've told them it's true. The Police still hasn't found the rest of the suspect's allies and the ones they'd arrested have all commited suicide so that means that mad man is still out there, unchecked and ready to attack at anytime. Also I would like to thank you for sharing this story with us even if it was meant just for the children."_

" _It was meant for all of you. I cannot thank you enough for what you've done. And I still feel like I'm putting you in danger"_ Yoshi said. _"The least I can do is being sincere."_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The four ten year olds observed the two girls, twin girls about the same age as them of half american half asian descent with identic faces of soft angelic features, with long dark hair that reached slightly under the shoulderblades, playing in the snowy garden in the house next door. It was the first day of Winter December the 21st and the snowy season had opened up, since it couldn't be any other way with a snowfall. For most children that was a source of delight, a snowy day meant they could go out and play, make snowmen slide downhill with their sleds etcetera. For Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo Miller it meant they could see the snow on the free time their sensei gave them between exercises or after training was over. For them their lives were Ninjutsu, ninjutsu and more ninjutsu.

They were homeschooled which meant they pretty much stayed at home all day, they could count with the fingers of two hands the times they'd gotten outside the house. They didn't play with other children, they played with each other but that was it, they were allowed to go to the back garden to get some fresh air at predetermined times when there weren't any other adults to see them. While they understood that it was for their own safety they hated such a situation. They weren't animals to be caged for lives they were human beings and they longed for freedom. And this was their chance to get it.

Their Uncle Yoshi and their Aunt Aiko were outside the house buying some things they needed at the supermarket, they'd left right after breakfast an Sensei left them some exercises to do. "Grandpa" Yamamoto was asleep upstairs since he'd returned late from a travel to Chicago where he'd visited and held a friendly exhibition of Karate with his students and the students of an old friend of his who lived and had his own martial arts dojo there. No one could stop them, except their own fear.

Fear, Yoshi always told them, was the most common of self-limitations men imposed on themselves and it was the most difficult to overcome however if you prevailed over your own fears everything was possible. In this case the fear of approaching the door, was the fear to overcome, the reward time playing outside, perhaps the construction of a snowman and if they were extremely lucky make some friends, something they hadn't since their parents were alive when they were too little to remember it now.

"Come on" Raphael or "Raph" as his family called him spoke, he was the most impatient loudmouthed, aggressive and bossy of the four of them. He wore a red karate robe on him, it was the clothes they were the most used to. They could only tell which one by whose by color, Raph's was red, Leonardo's, Leo's was blue, Donatello's, Donny's was purple and Mikey's was orange. They did have other clothes but they barely used them.

"We can't if Sensei, Aunt Aiko or Grandpa catch us there will be hell to pay." Donny said always the prudent one, if Raph was the brown of the group Donny was definitely the brains.

"But we did say we would do it" Mikey whined, he was defintely the most childish and carefree of the group, to the point where his brothers considered him an idiot.

"That's right" Raph agreed with his little brother.

"If sensei and Auntie Aiko find us..." Donny tried to argue again hoping that his brothers would see the reason in his words.

"Enough" Leo spoke, he was the unofficial leader of the group, to Mikey and Donny at least since Raph refused to recognize any other leader besides himself. "Raph and Mikey are right Donny we did decide to do it."

"Hmph" Raph snorted not willing to agree with his big brother and biggest rival on anything.

"Yay!" Mikey let out a cheer.

"But we have little time, so we'll stay only for a few minutes and return before Sensei and Aunt Aiko return." Leo said. "No discussions allowed, time's up mean time's up." They all agreed to that, some more willingly than others, but as they faced the door they came face to face with their "Grandpa" and his stern expression.

"What are you doing?" The old man asked in english, a language he now used as much as Japanese, as he had gotten to the same level of knowledge in both, especially since, even when Aiko and Yoshi had taught the children japanese the children didn't feel especially comfortable with the foreign language to speak it continously.

"Nothing" The kids said in unison.

"Don't lie to me" Yamamoto countered, speaking with the children in the same way he spoke to his students or his former subordinates back atthe JSDF when they had done something wrong and the children flinched and nodded.

"We...we..." Raph began without much convictions flinching under piercing gaze of Yamamoto.

"We just wanted to play outside" Leo spoke making an effort not to tremble as he spoke.

"Even though you know it is forbidden for you to go out?" Yamamoto asked the boy.

"But why!?" Mikey protested in his usual childlish voice much to the horror of his siblings. "All the other children, get to play outside, make friends, go to school! It's so unfair why do they get to have all the fun stuff while we have to stay here and be schooled here, train our martial arts here. It just isn't fair!"

Yamamoto was left speechless at the boy's reaction. He knew he couldn't grow angry at such an accurate statement, it wouldn't be fair to the children and it could even prevent them from comunicating with the adults or encourage them to bottle up their feelings.

"It's to protect you" he said. _"You don't realize what could happen if a certain someone knew your location"_ He added in japanese showing them he was serious. All the children looked at him confusedly not because they didn't understand what he said but because they didn't understand it's meaning. "Go to your room and meditate about what you've done."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

" _We've got a problem"_ Was the first thing Aiko heard from his father as she and Yoshi entered the house with a few groceries and things they needed to make repairs around the house. It was the language he now used when he was angry frustrated or didn't want the neighbours, or the children who weren't very fluent in Japanese yet, to know what they were talking about. Looking at the man who'd become her best friend in the past six years they both looked at her dad requesting him to elaborate further with their eyes. The old man sighed. _"I caught the children trying to sneak out to play an hour ago."_

" _That's so unlike them."_ Yoshi replied. _"I'm sorry they disturbed your sleep. I'll have a talk with them"_ He added heading upstairs

" _I had plenty of sleep."_ Yamamoto stopped his friend. _"And I already explained to them why they aren't able to go out. However that's not the problem I wanted to talk about."_

" _What is it then?"_ Yoshi asked narrowing his eyes.

" _Yoshi you know how I support and how I think your decision to keep the children here hidden from the outside world until they are strong enough to face the Foot clan and protect themselves wasn't a bad one given the circumstances."_ Yamamoto spoke his mind. _"However, the life we are giving these children as much as we love them and as much as we want to protect them is no life for children. They are too isolated from the world, they need to experience the outside world for themselves. We are training them to be Ninja that work in the outside world not a residential house in Queens nor a Basement Dojo. They need to go out and experience for themselves the dangers and other things the world has to offer them. Learning the ways of the ninja and how to defend themselves is good but they also have to learn how to make friends, to distinguish true friends from those who aren't, they need to have fun. They need to live their life, they have the right to do so"_ Yamamoto finished leaving Yoshi and Aiko speechless. They certainly didn't expect this kind of words to come from him. Yoshi looked at Aiko, who despite her personal reluctance at first had taken a liking to the children forming an great relationship with them, and had formed a pretty strong friendship with him, supporting him in many of his decisions but not afraid to give him her opinion a thing he greatly valued and which needed right now for him to reach a decision.

" _What do you think?"_ Yoshi asked the woman who was like a second mother to his pupils, just like he was like a second father.

" _I believe he is right Yoshi. If we continue to raise these children like this it won't be healthy for them."_ She agreed with her father, Yoshi sighed and nodded.

" _So what do you propose?"_ He asked tiredly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninja)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The four children stared at one another as they waited for their uncle Yoshi, aunt Aiko and Grandpa Yamamoto to come down stairs at the Basement Dojo. They all expected to be scolded a little more for their failed escape this afternoon. Raph glared at Mikey knowing that whatever the punishment it would be harsher because of his little outburst although to be fair he'd just spoken what everyone had on their minds, it wasn't right to scold them for that. The three adults descended the stairs that lead from the ground floor to the basement with serious looks on their faces and stopped in front of the children. Aiko and Yamamoto stood at Yoshi's side as the children's sensei stood a little ahead eyeing his aprentices.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, Grandpa Yamamoto has told me about your little evasion attempt earlier this morning." Yoshi spoke sternly. "It was wrong of you to disobey us like that.

"We are sorry Sensei." All of them spoke in unison.

"I know. I know you are sorry." Yoshi said accepting their apology. "And you know what? We are sorry too." The children's eyes widened as they observed their teacher almost as if they had misheard him. "We are sorry because as inappropiate as your actions were, we are at fault for them too, Mikey was right it isn't fair for us to ask you to sacrifice your childhood completely you ought to live in the outside world and experience it's threats and joys, you won't be proper Ninjas if you don't know what to expect from it."

The four young boys looked at each other smiling lightly with hopeful expressions. "Does that mean?"

"That means from now on you will be able to play outside and that we'll see if we can enroll you into an school next year." Yoshi said with a light smile of his own. "However we'll have to establish some rules before that, to ensure your safety." The guys were about to give a joyful cheer but Yoshi raised his hand.

"Before you celebrate we have to discuss your punishment for sneaking out." Yoshi said as the stern expression returned to his face. "Whatever your reasons and no matter how "justified" they were you still tried to disobey us and that has consequences."

"What consequences?" Donny asked almost afraid to do so.

"You will go to your rooms and meditate until lunch time." Aiko said. "Then you will train with Yoshi until dinner and some more with Grandpa until bed time."

"For a week" Yamamoto added making the children groan.

"That's unfair." Mikey whined.

"We could always make it two weeks." Yoshi reminded them.

"Ok, ok we'll do it, we'll do it."The youngest one replied as the four of them headed upstairs.

" _I think we made the right choice"_ Yamamoto said in japanese when the children disappeared making his daughter nod with a smile.

" _I hope so"_ Yoshi said with a worried face.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

And so the time passed, and like Yamamoto had predicted their newfound freedom was good for the growth of the children not only as people but as ninjas as well, which was great as it had been hard for the adults to enroll them into an school but they had finally managed to fabricate the necessary documents for them to attend school, as Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey Romano, a surname fitting their italo-american ancestry. They had managed to do so thanks to some hackers who Aiko trusted and didn't ask many questions which was exactly what they needed.

Their rehearsed story was close to the truth if only changing some facts like the city they were born in, instead of New York they were born in New Jersey. Their parents had died in a traffic accident just recently and they were placed under their godfather and his family's care. To give the story more credibility, Yoshi had taken them to be in New Yersey for a month in a rundown motel to explore and learn about the city which they had done perfectly fearing failure in such a task would prompt their master to revoke their recently earned freedom.

There were many security measures placed to ensure their safety as for example whenever they met up with friends either Yoshi or Yamamoto were always close by, their routes to school were different each day and they absolutely could not invite anyone over to the house. Yoshi had resisted to the bitter end to organize birthday parties until Aiko began organizing them at the mall or a place far enough for the house not to compromise their location. Even with their friends at the neighborhood they had to pretend that their house wasn't theirs and that the family living there was making their godfather a favor keeping an eye on them while he worked.

Of course while doing all of this they had to continue their formation to become proper ninjas, something they put extra effort in as to reward their master for all the concessions he'd made. And like I said time passed and the kids reached highschool, it was around that time that their adventures truly began.


	4. Gone The First Day of School

Here is the fourth Chapter, the first episode of normal story Arc. Like I told you I will be updating every weekend. By the way, if I write something in cursive letters it means it is spoken in Japanese or any other language, perhaps I should have told you this at first. I'm sorry.

LD: I do not own TMNT.

 **Episode 1**

 **Gone The First Day of School.**

The four teenager quadruplets walked out of the bus as it reached it's final destination Abraham Lincoln Highschool. It was their first day of Highschool and they were all terrified, even the tough and fearless Raph was hesitant about taking a step out of the bus, looking at his and his brother's clothes, normal street clothes and bag hanging from his right shoulder, right at that very very moment he wished to be training with his sensei and his brother rather than going to school.

They'd heard tales about highschool from some older friends during their last year of middle school, some pretty great stuff but other stuff they weren't sure they would want to experience. Adding to that the fact that their Master seemed unsettled in recent days because something happening in the city and had been putting them through a harsher training in the past few days, they were also not as alert as they had to be for such a challenge.

"Are you four going to step out of the bus any time soon?" A a girl, half-korean half-american called from behind mikey. She was Amanda Sun, one of the twin girls they had observed from their house on that snowy day so long ago both of whom after they regained freedom had become their first and best friends, her appearance now was that of a normal teenage girl with shoulder length hair wearing a white shirt and a miniskirt. "Or you intend to keep us here for the rest of school time Raph." She called her friend from behind

"Shut up!" Raph said snapping out of his trance and stepping out of the bus with the group following after him.

"Finally" Rose, the other twin who was different from her sister only in the length of her hair and her obsession with boy bands, she was wearing a One Direction t-shirt, the other five swore she never took off, some jeans and sport shoes. "It was a small step for Raph but a big step for cowards." She and her sister laughed.

"Haha very funny" Raph said irritatedly glaring at his two female friends, more like at Rose, god knew he could never stay mad at Amanda.

"Enough of that" Leo said trying to sound confident himself. "We'll be late for class."

"Aye, aye captain" Both girls said laughing. "But with your permission we would like to go and find April."

"April is here?" Donny asked. April O'neal was another of turtles female friend, arguably the best friend Donny had, they'd met her the first day they'd enrolled elementary school and they had saved her from some bullies, with Donny being more aggressive than what was normal for her composed and rational combat style. They would later learn it was because their brother was so smitten with the girl that she had wanted to impress her. He had yet to confess his feelings for her

"Of course she is" Rose said with a chuckle. "She told you at the beginning of the summer remember? That she would be joining the same highschool as we do."

"See you later" Amanda said as she shook her head.

"April" Donny mumbled as he began daydreaming about a possible future with her.

"Earth to Donny." Mikey tried to snap his brother out of his trance. "Hey Donny class! We are going to be late." It was useless his brother didn't move out of his spot. "We've lost him" Mikey finally declared.

"Wake up Romeo!" Raph shouted slapping the back of his brother's head. "We are gonna be late for class.

"Wha...what?" Donny said looking around as his brothers began advancing towards the Highschool. "Wait for me!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The brothers had to admit when lunchtime arrived Highschool wasn't nearly as bad as their older friends made it out to be, the again it was only their first day, perhaps they should wait at least a week to truly say those kinds of things. The problem was that they only shared a few classes with the twins and seemingly none with their friend April which seemed weird and, at least to Donny, it was devastating news, the others didn't think so much of it. That was until Amanda and Rose showed up with worry engraved in their faces.

"Hey guys." Amanda said as they sat on their table. "Have you seen Amy?"

"No, we didn't" Raph replied. "We didn't have any class with her."

"Us either" Rose explained. "And that was weird because she told us a few days ago her itinerary and the teachers she had, we had many classes together and she did share a few with you too."

"We also called her and she didn't answer her phone." Amanda added.

"Perhaps she is skipping school" Raph offered although both twins doubted his words, it was unlikely their friend had skipped school without notifying them or even the guys. "Casey told me he would not come to school the first day, perhaps he is with him." He added talking about his best friend, Casey Jones who was also April's kind of on again off again boyfriend, Donnie's rival and also friend and simply a friend for the rest of the group. "Perhaps he knows something. I'll call him" As the other five nodded. Raph picked up his cell phone and called. Casey picked it up after two tones.

"Hey Raph my man!" Casey greeted from the tone of his voice Raph could already tell his friend was bored out of his mind, not something that would happen normally if April was with him.

"Hey Casey" He greeted. "Listen man is April with you?"

"What?" His friend asked surprise. "No, no she isn't she didn't want to miss the first day of Highschool. Isn't she there with you?" His last question was a worried one.

"No." Raph replied. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Well I do know she has a house on Manhattan it's where her father stays when he's working at the lab until too late an old family home I believe." Casey replied. "But I do not know where it is exactly."

"Thanks man." Raph said hanging up the phone. "He doesn't know where she is. He does know her old man has an apartment in Manhattan. She could be there."

"We know the place we've been there a couple of times." Amanda said. "Perhaps she is there but if she is there why doesn't she answer her phone."

"You are right it's too weird" Donny said with a worried expression.

"Let's not jump into conclussions. Why don't we drop by her house on the way back home?" Leo said. "If we don't find her there and she doesn't come to school tomorrow we'll go to her house in Manhattan."

"That seems like a good idea" Amanda said and rose nodded in agreement. Putting the concern for their friend aside the six friends ate their lunch.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What the hell is going on here!?" Donny asked as the group of six arrived at April's house on the way back from school. The house was surrounded by police tape, similar to the ones from crime scenes and a few policemen guarded it preventing the people from approaching the residential house. Approaching one of the police agents Leo asked.

"Excuse me agent what has happened here?" he asked politely. The agent eyed the group for awhile before responding.

"Why do you care kid?" He asked in response.

"A friend of us lives here!" Donny said trying to keep his usual calm composure. The agent sighed.

"I'm sorry, a kid came by the house and found it open and messy like someone had been messing around with stuff as if they've been fighting or looking for something. So he called us." The agent replied in a more professional voice. There he is he added as he looked back at the entrance of the house were a detective was interrogating a white teenage boy with long black hair a hockey highschool t-shirt and black jeans and sport shoes.

"Casey!" Raph called from behind the police perimeter making the other kid turn and see his friend. After exchanging a few more words with the detective he met with his friends.

"What's happened here?" Mikey asked their friend as he approached the group.

"Hey guys" He greeted clearly distressed. "After Raph called me asking if I knew where April was I came here to see if she was okay but I didn't find her nor did I find her dad. I figured something was terribly wrong so I called the cops, they've been interrogating me until now."

"Are there any clues about where April could be have you heard anything from the police?" Donny asked him urgently not realizing him he was shaking the other boy after Mikey and Raph pulled Casey out of his grasp.

"No, I didn't hear anything. I did tell them about April's home in Manhattan and they told me they would investigate it." Casey said. "I think I need a break" The boy added. "I'm going home to sleep it off until tomorrow and hope they've found her by then."

"And if they haven't?" Donny asked coldly not believing his friend wasn't more worried.

"All I can do is hope they do. And if they someone has harmed her so help me god I will make them pay." Casey said in a tone that told them he truly cared for what happened to his girlfriend he just didn't know what to do. "See you tomorrow at school guys" He added as he walked away with his six friends looking.

"We're going to talk with the Police we know where her house in Manhattan is" Amanda said.

"I'm going with her you guys go on ahead." Rose said as she accompanied her sister back to the police line and talked with the same agent who nodded and went to search for the detective.

"Let's go guys." Leo said. "Sensei and the rest will be worried. The four of them nodded, trying to do like Casey and put any bad thoughts on the back of their heads. April and her father would be found and they would be alright.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yoshi observed the boys perform their hand to hand combat exercises with a frown on his face. He'd bought the staying to check up clubs after class story when they'd arrived late from school because he wanted them to train as early as possible today but their performance was beyond pitiful, it was downright pathetic and it was because something was clearly bothering the four of them. Looking at Yamamoto, who'd retired from his active life teaching at his dojo a year ago after a heart attack and who spend now most of his time at the house either doing light exercises with Yoshi, watching tv ow watching the kids practice, he saw the old man nod. There was definitely something up.

" _Stop"_ Yoshi commanded in Japanese. The four teenagers observed him as they stopped their combat. "Alright what is wrong with you today, your movements with your weapons and of your body today are beyond sloppy. What has happened?"

"Nothing happened sensei." Leo began.

"I thought you learnt long ago, that Aiko, Grandpa Yamamoto and yourself could see through your lies right ahead." Yoshi said in his usual lecturing voice. "You've certainly not arrived late because you've stayed at the school after hours something has happened to you."

The four of them looked down ashamedly but none seemed willing to share with their Sensei what was bothering them. Yoshi sighed.

"Tonight, I was going to assign you your first mission a reconnaissance mission in Manhattan but since you don't seem to be in the right mind for that." Yoshi said knowing how eager they were to prove themselves to him that they were already fully capable ninjas. Normally he wouldn't even think to do something as low as this but he had a special interest to confirm or deny some rumors that had been floating around, rumors about ninjas in Manhattan.

Hearing the name Manhattan the boys rose their heads and looked at their master. They definitely had to go Manhattan that night. Plus a recon mission was an easy one, they surely could check on April's home. The problem was if they told that to their Sensei there was the possibility he could actually forbid them to go. Perhaps if they didn't add the little detail of April's home at Manhattan.

"Forgive us Sensei" Leo corrected himself. "We are actually worried because a friend of us has gone missing."

"A friend of yours?" Yoshi asked surprised. "Who?"

"April, sensei." Donny replied sadly. Yoshi looked at his pupil, he knew of the infatuation the boy had and could see how such an event could affect him.

"I see" Yoshi said in an understanding voice. In fact he saw how such an event could affect all of them. "I'm sorry to hear that, it's too bad. However a good ninja must learn how to sometimes put their personal worries and feelings aside. You must not forget Ninjas are warriors after all."

"Does that mean we must cast our own feelings aside?" Mikey asked.

"When they stand in your way and don't let you think clearly you must." Yoshi said. "Now sit, meditate, clear your mind. And try again."

The four kids looked at each other, they knew they had to do what their Sensei told them to if they wanted to get to Manhattan that night. Sitting down the four of them began meditating under the watchful eyes of their Sensei and their Grandpa. For 45 minutes they sat in meditation until their surroundings mattered no more. Seeing they had reached a good level of concentration Yoshi smiled.

"Good" He said, now try again. "Same partners as before, Leonardo vs Raphael, Michelangelo vs Donatello."

The four teenagers obeyed rising up and standing front of their sparring partner and took up combat positions each armed with their weapons of preferences, Leo with his Katanas, Raph his Sai, Donny his Bo Staff and Mikey his nunchakus.

" _Start"_ Yoshi ordered as his pupils charged against their sparring partners. Mikey and Donny were pretty much tied at the beginning but slowly and surely Donny was gaining ground on his younger sibling. In Leo and Raph's case it was much difficult to predict who was going to be the winner, since none of them were willing to give the other much space to strike. Yoshi however was pleased if his pupils moved like this tonight they would be ready for their first mission.

After the boys completed all the exercises before dinner and Yoshi and Yamamoto their performance had been satisfactory the boys went upstairs where their Aunt Aiko, who'd arrived a little early from work that day had already prepared dinner. After greeting their aunt they lost no time in digging into the meal which was also their favourite one, the aunt's homemade pizza. Well, pizza was their favourite food whatever form it came however their Aunt's pizza gave it that kind of homey feeling that made food taste better, and also it was a dish that they had seen evolve from the first few tryouts to the perfect dish, at least to them, it was today.

Seeing them eating so eagerly Aiko chuckled to herself. "So what we are not waiting for Yoshi and Grandpa today?" She asked scolding them lightly.

"Can't wait..." Mikey replied with his mouth full. "Too busy eating."

"At least do not speak with your mouth full." Aiko said without losing her smile. It was rare for her to be angry at them, a fact for which the turtles were very, VERY, thankful since when she went mad she was far scarier than their Grandpa or their Sensei. Yoshi and Yamamoto came into the kitchen shortly after.

"I believe they are eating all our dinner." Yamamoto said with a hint of humor.

"Don't worry that I prepared another." The four teenagers looked at her with hopeful eyes. "For the three of us" She added just as the teenagers concentrated back in their own meal. Yoshi just shook his head as he and Yamamoto sat at the table and Aiko presented them with another Pizza, which the three of them ate.

"So anyway what's got these four so excited?" Aiko asked Yoshi who looked at her.

"They are going on their first mission tonight." Yoshi said and the woman stared at him a hint of fear on her eyes.

"Their first mission? So soon?" Aiko asked. She had thought they still needed to go through much training to go on a mission yet. 

"Yes, a reconnaissance mission." Yoshi said. "Nothing too dangerous if they stick to the orders given to them." Aiko just nodded, she knew this day would come, it was what they had been training for but still she didn't want the boys the children she had raised to be exposed to the true life of a ninja just yet. She didn't want to lose them.

"Don't worry auntie." Mikey said. "We are ninjas we know how to take care of ourselves." She smiled reassuringly she didn't want them to think she didn't have faith in them or disconcentrate them with her worries.

"In any case Sensei." Leo said. "You've told us we would have to do a reconnaissance mission on Manhattan but you didn't tell us what we have to look out for."

Yoshi looked at them. He didn't really want them freaking out over something that could very well be just a rumor. "Just be on the lookout for any suspicious activity" Yoshi said. "I've been hearing some disturbing rumors of unusual activity." He added and Leo nodded although in the minds of the four boys the same question formed. "What exactly was unusual suspicious activity?"

The group continued to eat until their aunt seemed to be reminded of something seemef to cross Aiko's mind and she rose from the table. Yoshi observed the woman until she disappeared from view.

"Aiko? Where are you going?" He called for her.

"I have something for the boys." The woman spoke from far away as if she was ascending the stairs. "Do continue eating."

The four students and their Master just stared at each other in confusion while Yamamoto just smiled knowingly. Noticing Yoshi asked him.

" _You know about this don't you?"_ He said speaking in japanese.

" _Of course"_ Yamamoto said with a wide smile and the other five looked at him waiting for him to elaborate. _"But I'm not telling, you'll have to wait and see for yourselves. Or else Aiko will kill me."_

This earned a few laughs around the table interrupted when Aiko arrived with several ninja uniforms. All the color's of the boys training uniform but with a part for the face as well to conceal their identity. There were parts that seemed reinforced, parts for their small weapons and carry some essential during missions

"Wow" Was the first word that came out of the boys's mouths as they saw their aunt approaching them with all of that.

"What is all this as?" Yoshi asked as surprised as his pupils.

"I expected to give you this in at least two years time although I must say with your growth rate I would have to make other uniforms." Aiko said letting out an embarrassed chuckle

"This is Amazing Aunt Aiko" Leo said.

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

"Since your Uncle Yoshi and your Grandpa have been raising you and training you in Martial arts and Ninjutsu I guessed there was something I could do to support you as well" She said.

" _You could have..."_ Her father began but he was stopped by a glare Aiko threw in his direction.

"For once I have to agree with Mikey, Aunt Aiko this awesome." Raph grinned. Donny just nodded with a grateful smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Aiko asked with an encouraging smile. "Go try them out!" The four boys obeyed their aunt and headed for their rooms. Once they were alone his expression changed to a serious one.

"Tellme the truth Yoshi, how serious is this mission?" She asked her friend. Yoshi sighed knowing there was no use lying to her.

"If my fears are confirmed we will have to face Shredder sooner than I would have wanted them to." Yoshi said.

"I think you should tell them them he whole truth after they return tonight then. Better to hear it from you than figuring it out themselves, which they are old and smart enough to do, or than let a third person do it." Aiko told his friend

"Yes" Yoshi said I believe you are right." Yoshi said with a nod as he immersed himself in his own thoughts.


	5. The First Sortie

I know I said I would update every weekend but I've been quite busy, making a future for myself at university, classes have been really hard this month. Anyway here is the fifth chapter the Second chapter of the main story, I hope you enjoy it. I'd appreciate some reviews to see what you like, what you dislike etc from this story, to solve the problems and get things done. I'm still working in the Star Wars AU stories but it's not ready to be released yet.

LD: I do not own TMNT.

 **Episode 2.**

 **The First Mission./ The Rescue.**

Departing from their house in the Van their Aunt, Sensei and Grandpa had given them for their sixteenth birthday, and that only Donny had the licence to drive, the guys dressed fully in what they liked to call their combat uniforms arrived at Manhattan at midnight, parking their van in an alley. An hour before departing Raph had texted Amanda and Rose to see if they could give him the address of April's home in the city but it seemed their friends were already sleeping or hadn't seen their text.

"I think we'll have to do this recon mission without checking up April's apartment." Raph said. "The girls are not responding."

"Well, keep an eye on your phone in case a reply comes." Leo said. "We'll take the roofs to begin the recon mission" He added addressing the whole group.

"Wait a moment" Raph said clearly annoyed that his brother was making the calls. "Who died and made you the leader!?"

Leo sighed. "Raph I'm not leading." He told his brother hoping to calm him down. "I'm just saying what it would be best for us to do. Or do you have any other ideas?" He inquired. "Like for example walk down the street dressed as ninja."

"That would be so cool!" Mikey said excitedly. "Everyone could see us with this awesome outfits." His brother threw him a look and he stopped. "I'm sorry. I know, I know, a ninja has to be stealthy." He said clearly disappointed.

"Well" Donny said. "I say we go with Leo's idea, since the other option is Mikey's"

"Alright" Raph said. "But remember, you are not the leader." Raph said and Leo sighed knowing it was futile to argue.

"I know" He replied as they used a nearby ladder to get to the top of a nearby building. When they reached the top they observed the other buildings, most of them, on the area they were in, weren't that high, they could patrol a some streets from there, although it would be more difficult if they had to move towards the skyscrappers. Without any other delays they began patrolling moving from building to building and moving in a way that would make the parkour users jealous.

Observing the streets from the roofs of the buildings for about an hour they noticed nothing outside the ordinary. The violent activity they saw was nothing that was out of the ordinary although they did drop out from some of the roofs to stop a criminal that seemed potentially dangerous, although the people they saved seemed more scared than grateful when all was said and done. Tired and a little exasperated Raph sighed.

"This is a waste of time. There is no unusual activity here!" The boy wearing the red ninja uniform said.

"We've only been here for an hour" Donny argued. "Perhaps we should continue until we find what Sensei wanted us to find."

"Which would be easy if he'd told us what he wanted." Raph continued to protest in frustration. Donny didn't reply to that because it was true, however their master must have had their reasons for not telling them.

"In any case I hope they do let us skip school tomorrow." Mikey said and his two brothers glared at him.

"Do you always think in irrelevant stuff?" Raph asked his youngest sibling.

"Seriously Mikey we are being serious here." Donny said.

"I'm serious too" Mikey replied defending himself. "It's one AM."

The three boys continued to argue as their older brother looked around, he could have sworn he had heard something but with all the pointless bickering the blue dressed ninja couldn't be sure. Turning around and glaring at his bickering siblings he decided to put an end to the discussion. "Be quiet for a moment!" He ordered them making Donny and Mikey looked at him surprised and Raph seemed like he was going to argue with him but a quick hand to the mouth quieted the turtle down as he glared at his older brother.

"Help!" A very familiar voice sounded on one of the nearby alleys as Raph's glare turned into a worried look.

"Is that?" Donny asked.

"Amanda?" Mikey finished for his brother. Another cry for help resounded. "That's Rose!"

"Where are their voices coming from?" Raph asked his voice worried as his brother's. Leo closed his eyes and began to listen tryint to pinpoint the source of the noise. It was approximately a hundred meters away from them.

"Over there" Leo said as he motioned his brothers to follow him. The four teenage ninjas moved towards one of the close by buildings. And looked down towards an alley. Three teenager females were backing away towards the end of the alley while a group of... were those ninjas? Approached them with their weapons drawn.

"Those are Rose and Amanda!" Mikey exclaimed as he took a look. "But who's the third?"

"April!" Donny said recognising his best friend, a redheaded teenager dressed in a yellow t-shirt and jeans with her hair on a ponytail.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo asked.

"Who cares!" Raph said they need our help as he descended swiftly using his ninja abilities not to kill himself and was followed by Donny and Mikey weapon's drawn. Sighing, Leo unsheathed his katanas and also descended and a few seconds later the four Ninjas stood face to face against their enemies and shielding the three very scared and now surprised teenagers. The enemy ninjas stared at them for a moment without making a move.

"Move aside kids!" Said one of the ninjas. "We've got no bussiness with you"

"But we've got bussiness with you" Raph replied. "You are trying to harm this women."

"Heh" The leader chuckled. "And what are you their knights in the shining armor?" He asked mockingly.

"No, we are the ninjas that are going to kick your sorry asses" Raph retorted again with light smile on his voice.

"Fair enough." The leader who they still didn't see growled. "We are going to teach you why you don't mess with the Foot clan." Leo narrowed his eyes at tha statement. So this was the Foot clan their Master had told them about, their enemies, the ones they had been training to defeat almost their whole life. Then something surprising happened, he'd always expected he would be too nervous to move on their first encounter but he found himself oddly calm and the same seemed to be happening with his brothers.

"You will try." He spoke confidently.

Provoked by his words the Foot clan ninjas, Foot soldiers as their Sensei called them, charged against them. Parrying several attacks the four of them moved swiftly launching their own strikes and defeating several of them. However their enemies were not so naive and made good use of their numbers it was clear that their intention was to overwhelm them.

"We are being too defensive" He told his brothers. "We have to charge through or they'll overwhelm us and get the girls. He looked at April, Amanda and Rose. "Follow us!" He told them. The girls seemed doubtful.

"We are trying to help you here" Raph said as he blocked an attack and kicked the ninja against the nearby wall. Looking at the two of them the girls finally nodded.

"On the count to three." Donny asked as he blocked an attack and sweeped a ninja off the ground with his bo staff. The other three guys nodded but just as he was about to begin a voice resounded.

"Enough!" A commanding voice said. The foot soldiers stopped their attack and a tall muscular ninja dressed in back clothes and with his face concealed approached the turtles with the Foot Soldiers making a corridor for him to pass through. From his eyes he could tell he was american like them, he had a slight different uniform to the rest of the Foot clan members and the boys could actually see his eyes. "You amuse me young ones, your abilities are certainly no laughing matter." The four boys observed the man as he advanced towards them, so much for their plan of breaking through. "We could use your talents in the Foot clan."

"I'm sorry but our allegiance lies else where." Leo replied as the man tried to intimidate him with his sheer size. Leo and the rest didn't flinch even if the man did scare them a little.

"Loyalties can be changed." The man said.

"Not ours" Raph said. "Our loyalties lie solely with the Hamato Clan." The man's eyes showed surprise at this revelation but then he smile. He knew of his Master's hatred for this clan, he would be greatly rewarded if he disposed of them, or better yet if he brought them in for interrogation.

"I see" he said. "That's too bad" He said as he launched a punch at Leo that he young ninja dodged. Reacting quickly the young ninja dodged and returned the attack with a high kick to the opponent's face.

"Guys get the girls out of here" Leo told his brothers as the man recuperated himself. Mikey and Donny nodded but Raph shook his head energically.

"For the last time you are not our leader!" The boy exclaimed as he charged at the man in a reckless manner.

"Raph wait!" Leo exclaimed surprisin the three girls who looked at each other thinking they had heard wrong.

But Raph didn't listen and continued his movements were sloppy and there were too many openings as he thrusted with his Sai against the large Ninja who had just recuperated from Leo's kick. Dodging Raph's thrust the man grabbed his arm and launched the red uniformed ninja against the ground. The force of the impact made Raph let out all the air from his lungs and was knocked out cold. Seeing his brother like that Leo growled, however he contained himself. A reckless attack would only lead him to defeat. He noticed his brothers and the girls hadn't moved yet.

"Take them and get away!" He shouted at them. His two brothers snapped out of it.

"But what about him?" Donny said pointing to Raph.

"I'll take care of this and him. I'll call you when we are done here." Leo replied. "Now go!"

Knowing it was useless to argue anymore Donny and Mikey initiated their escape and headed out while Leo pointed his Katanas at the enemy ninja. Some of the Foot soldiers initiated pursuit of the group but Leo was confident his brothers would be able to get the girls to safety.

"Give it up" the large ninja spoke. "You are no match for Foot clan boy. Perhaps if you had a little more training."

Leo didn't reply, his anger was at a boiling point and he knew he had to keep it under control. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, like his master often told him to do in these kinds of situations, he looked at his rival and smiled. He was much more calm now and it showed. His rival didn't like that.

"What are you smiling about?" The large ninja growled. Leo didn't reply and the large Ninja let out a roar but took some distance throwing several shurikens his way, Leo easily blocked. The ninja however didn't seem to mind as he was not so interested in this one on one combat anymore. For some reason Leo unnerved him something the teenager intended to use this to his advantage. As he fought off the wave of foot soldiers coming his way he realized this was much easier than before, perhaps because he has less things to be preoccupied about and he managed to keep his feelings under control.

After getting rid of all the pesky flies he looked at the large ninja who was backing away even more. Leo wasn't about to let him do that ad launched a double strike with his katanas, the ninja however reacted quickly a unsheathed his sword blocking his strikes what followed was a swordfight. At first neither part showed a weakness, both showing great abilities with the sword but as the large ninja's strikes, leo's own attacks grew stronger plus his dual swordfighting style was quickly overpowering the enemy's single blade style. After some good ten minutes, the man's torso was left unprotected as Leo's last attack threw his blade up in the air. Taking the opportunity Leo kicked the man in the chest and popelled him against a wall. The man's head hit the wall and he lost consciousness.

Letting out a another deep breath Leo's feelings came back to him together with a huge feeling of relief. He, they, had come out victorious from their first fight against the Foot clan. He heard a groan coming from his back and instincts immediately kicked in and he readied for combat but he then noticed that the one rising up from the ground was not one of the Foot soldiers but his brother Raph. Relaxing his stance he approached him and helped him stand.

"Raph are you okay?" Leo asked worried.

"Do I look ok to you." Raph replied as he let another ground. "Did you defeat them?" he asked looked at the ground.

"Yeah" Leo replied as his relief for seeing his brother alright was substituted by anger. Before he could control himself he punched him on the face. Raph glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Raph said.

"How could you be so reckless as to attack an enemy that way. You let your personal feelings cloud your judgement and endangered yourself, the group and the mission." Leo said. Raph looked at his brother defiantly for a few moments before looking away. He didn't seem to want to fight anymore a clear sign of his acceptance of the charges. Leo sighed. "We'll have to report this to sensei when we arrive." He said as he picked up the phone to call Donny, who agreed on picking them up after they got to the van.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The van pulled over at the alley and Leo and Raph got inside, Raph on the back with Mikey and the girls and Leo on the co-pilot's seat. Noticing their brothers had their faces uncovered Leo frowned. "Why do you have your faces uncovered in front of the girls?" He asked. Donny sighed and shook his head.

"Because they know our identities already, it's useless to hide our faces anymore" Donny replied.

"You weren't exactly subtle when you shouted your brother's name on the middle of the battle." Amanda spoke from the back of the car, she spoke as Raph also uncovered his face. The girl's voice showed a little irritation while the other two didn't speak, they were still

"Yeah very subtle brother" Raph said taking the change to throw a verbal jab at his older brother.

"Actually it was your fault Raph" Amanda said glaring at the red clothed ninja before turning her gaze back to Leo.

"Where you going to tell us?" She asked as Leo also revealed his face.

"Tell you what?" Leo asked "That we were ninjas in training for an old Ninja clan?"

"Yes that." Amanda replied without a hint of doubt

"We hoped we never had to tell you." Raph was the one to reply this time. "This knowledge can at worst cost you your lives." He explained as he remembered his sensei explaining to them how dangerous it could be for their friends if they learnt their secret.

"And at best you would have thought we are a bunch of lunatics." Mikey said with a nervous laugh. There was an ackward pause before Donny decided to change the subject.

"In any case what were you doing fleeing from those freaks?" He asked as he checked the rearview mirror concerned for his friend's state of mind and wellbeing, who he was very reliefed to have found alright.

"Those people, the Foot clan, have been stalking my dad for some time now." April began explaining. "They first approached him because of his work, they seemed very interested in it. They said they could fund his investigation better than it's current employer but my dad refused. It was then when they began stalking him, without approaching directly. There wasn't any direct contact from them until they almost kidnapped me yesterday. When I told my father he took me to our home in Manhattan and told me to stay there while he went out to file a report at the police station. He never came back." there were tears on her eyes as April finished the story. "I can only guess he was taken."

"I see" Donny said wishing he could put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "And what about you?" He asked looking at the twins through rearview mirror.

"April called us after we were done talking to the police and explained the situation. She was very scared and didn't want us to call anyone." Rose replied, she was also trying to figure out what happened. "We came right after dinner to pick her up but just as we were getting ready to leave those guys came for us. We fled and managed to shake them off for a long time until they cornered us and then you came.

"You fled for a long time" Mikey said as he tried to do the Math on his head.

"So they wanted to capture April for leverage against her father" Donny concluded. "Perhaps to make him work in whatever they have planned for him to."

"That makes sense" Raph said nodding. "Sensei is gonna want to hear about this."

"Shouldn't we let the police know April is ok?" Donny asked. "They are looking for her and her father and have surely notified her mother." April made a face at the mention of the woman. It wasn't that she didn't love her mom but she was always working overseas and their relationship was distant to say the least. She sometimes thought her mother didn't care enough. Donny frowned a little as he saw at his friend remembering they had sometimes spoken about that but before he could speak again Leo spoke.

"We should speak to Sensei first he'll know what to do." Leo said and his siblings nodded.

"Who is this sensei you talk about?" Amanda asked.

"You'll see soon enough" Raph just replied as the van continued to drive them back home.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chris Bradford, a tall muscular man of brown middle length hair with a beard of the same color and green eyes eyes dressed in a black sleeveless ninja uniform with the simbol of the foot clan on his chest, observed as the group of foot soldiers entered the large dark room, or throne room, at the top of the building that served as the Foot clan's HQ and knelt before him. He had been expecting their arrival for some time now but not in that state. Giving a quick lookover he saw them all battered, injured like they had been defeated, worst of all, they didn't bring him ain their research. Glaring at the leader of the Ninjas he spoke.

"Where is the girl Charles?" He asked the large ninja who, at least to Chris, looked worse than the rest of the group.

"We couldn't get her Captain" The large ninja known as Charles spoke unveiling his face us well and reveiling a face similar to Chris's but younger and without any prominent facial hair, they were clearly related to one another.

"And why not?" Chris asked Charles narrowing his eyes in anger. "Why can't my brother and a group of my best men capture a teenage girl. His voice was low and a hint of anger could be sensed by all. "I believe it was a simple task was it not?"

"There were complications brother, the girl was not alone. She had two other girls with her and..." Charles tried to explain but Chris would have none of his mumblings. Going up to his younger sibling he kicked him in the face making him land painfully on his back as the ninjas behind his brother ducked not to be caught in his punishment.

"More girls, you mean to tell me that there were more girls and you couldn't finish because of them!" He exclaimed this time letting his anger out. "More girls! You are the shame of the Foot Clan! All of you!" He said as he looked around. "I gave Shredder my word that this would work perfectly, I guaranteed your success!"

"Brother that's not all." Charles groaned as he recuperated from his brother's strikes. "The girls were protected by Ninjas. Ninjas from other clan."

"Another clan?" Chris asked. "There is no other Ninjas in New York besides ourselves!"

"That's not necessarily true Bradford" Came a deep cold voice from the back of the room. Turning around Chris saw his Master, Oroku Saki, or Shredder as he was better known seatimg on his throne. Or at least his holographic form since the true Shredder was in Tokyo, Japan.

"Master" Chris greeted him kneeling like the rest of the Foot soldiers. "This is unexpected."

"I grew tired of waiting for you to report on the status of the mission." Shredder said. "Like I feared your delay meant failure."

"I..." Chris began to reply but Shredder rose his hand.

"Like you Bradford, I have no patient for pointless apologies." The Shredder said, he then looked at Charles who didn't dare to look back. "But it seems your brother may have found something interesting, something I've been searching for twelve years. Tell me Charles,which Ninja clan did you encounter?"

"It was the Hamato clan Milord" Charles replied fearfully. Shredder smiled under his helmet, like he'd thought the Hamato Clan was rising up again and the time when vengeance would truly be his was approaching. He quickly recomposed himself and looked back at Chris.

"Bradford, I shall be joining you in New York shortly make preparations for my arrival." Shredder said.

"It will be done" Chris replied.

"And Bradford, I suggest you get the girl and have the doctor begin working on our little project as soon as possible. Another failure like this one won't be so easily forgiven". Chris just nodded as he clenched his teeth and the image of the Shredder disappeared. Once he did, he looked at his brother.

"Go to the infirmary and treat your wounds, we'll start the search for the girl tomorrow." He ordered once the image disappeared.

"Yes brother" Charles replied as he and the men exited the room, thankful that they still had their lives to fight another day.


	6. The Foot Clan in Queens Part 1

Here is the Sixth Chapter of this story, which even if it has been on hiatus for a long time we'll be continued, I don't know regularly since I already have my Star Wars AU series ongoing but it will be finished and hopefully turned into a trilogy. This being said I hope you enjoy it and please do leave reviews about what you think of it.

LD I do not own TMNT all the rights and merit go to their legitimate owners etc etc

 **Episode 3.**

 **The Foot Clan in Queens part 1: The Next day.**

The Van pulled over in the Aiko and Yamamoto's garage at 3AM in the morning when their aunt and sensei were the ones still awake in the house. Yamamoto had decided that the boys would definitely return ok as soon as they had left and had gone to sleep. When they heard the van both adults went towards the garage to see how the mission had gone, Yoshi expecting a full report while Aiko just hoped none of the guys were injured. None of them expected to have more guests and were clearly surprised when they saw April, Amanda and Rose standing on the garage next to the boys.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yoshi asked looking at all the boys ass Aiko checked both boys and girls in search of serious injuries. "Why have you brought them here?" The four ninjas stared at one another, they didn't really know how to respond to their sensei after breaking one of his rules. However they had a good reason to have done so.

"Sensei we are sorry." Leo finally broke the silence. "But the girls just became involved with the mission plus they have some information that can interest you."

"Became involved with the mission?" Yoshi asked narrowing his eyes. "In what way?"

"April and her father were being targeted by the foot clan." Raph said as his Aunt inspected him and frowned at his state. Yoshi frowned at the information.

"The Foot clan?" Yoshi asked. "Why would they be targeted by them?"

"It seems they are interested on her father's work" Donny replied. "Her dad is a scientist" He elaborated a little making his sensei's frown deepen as Aiko finished his inspection.

"You all look tired but you Raph look like someone used you like a punching bag." Aiko said. "What the hell happened?" She asked her nephew a little angry.

"Just Raph being Raph" Amanda replied as Raph didn't know what to reply to his very upset aunt. It was then that Yoshi took notice of the twins as well.

"And just how did those two become involved with the mission?" Yoshi said.

"We..." Rose began unsurely "We just wanted to help April escape those ninjas."

Yoshi looked at both of them for a moment. He had told the guys they had to keep their secret within a small group of people, their small family to be more precise, but he could see why they had to reveal themselves to the girls. He sighed and looked at April who still seemed shaken by the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Where are my manners my name is Hamato Yoshi, I'm the boys uncle and their sensei. This is Aiko Yamamoto, I believe you already know her" Aiko bowed in greeting in a very japanese like manner which the two twins the returned, of course they knew Aiko since she was their neighbour, as for Yoshi they knew of his existance mainly because of what the boys had told them which now they wondered how much was true. "Ms. O'neil" Yoshi continued. "I would like to ask you some questions about your father's job. "What do you know about it?"

"Not really, I believe he was working on some kind of research that would help humanity in many ways, the medical field especially. But that's all I know." April replied. "Can you help me get my father back?" She asked pleadingly as she struggled to contain her tears.

Yoshi looked at the girl. It was clear that she was desperate, confused and even a little angry, a situation she didn't fully understand, a situation Yoshi himself wasn't sure he understood either, he didn't see what the Foot Clan's objective's with kidnapping a scientist were he was sure he didn't like it. Before he could reply one of his pupils spoke for him.

"Of course we will" Donny spoke before his sensei could even reply making April smile. Yoshi sighed thinking about the implications of what Donny was saying. Even if he had sent the boys on this recon mission he hadn't expected to be making the decision to be facing his old enemy clan to be made them right then right there, even if she had been more than suspicious about Foot Clan movement on the area. Looking at Aiko he noticed her preocupation as well.

"First off I believe we need time to think about this calmly." Aiko said putting a comforting arm around April and looking at the twins. "You two should return home, we don't want your parents to worry too much. April can stay here." She added and seeing the thoughtful expression the girls nodded. She escorted the girls outside the garage as the four ninjas remained at the garage with their Sensei.

"As much as I understand your actions in bringing the girls with you and even understand that you were forced to share your identities..." Yoshi said as he tried to adapt to the new situation.

"Actually that was an..." Mikey began but Raph covered his mouth not wanting their sensei to know why their identities had been exposed on the first mission.

"And as much as I understand your eagerness to find the Foot clan after finding it." Yoshi continued eyeing Raph with a look that told him they would have a conversation later. "I must think on this recent developments."

"What is there to think about sensei?" Donny asked with a hint of annoyance Yoshi would have expected from Raph but not the logical and down to earth Donny.

"Donatello." Yoshi said calmly. "This development may force me to rethink the ones I made prior to this. Please understand that while I want to help April as much as all of you do we cannot go against the Foot Clan without a good strategy. One careless move can end all we have been working for. For now let me think if only just for tonight."

"I'm sorry sensei." Donny said lowering his head.

"Go to bed now" Yoshi said and his four students nodded. "Raphael." The red clothed ninja stopped and looked at him. "Think about what was said here today, it might help you to finish your mission less battered next time."

"Yes sensei." Raphael said with a nod before leaving the garage.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Aiko found Yoshi deep in meditation at his room, seaten with his legs crossed and a very steady breathing. She always found it surprising, ever since her now best friend entered her home to live with the four infants and especially since he told them his story with the person known as the Shredder, that he was able to suppress his feelings that way. To keep always that calm expression, sometimes stern when he needed to be, always with a certain kindness, even when he meditated, that she had rarely seen him take out that mask.

"Is our guest accomodated?" He asked her when he caught her staring like always.

"Y-yes she is." She replied a little surprised. He nodded.

"Shouldn't you be asleep too?" Yoshi asked with a curious expression. "Tomorrow you have work yes?"

"Don't worry about that." Aiko said. "It's not the first time I've gone to work without sleeping much the night prior" She added reminiscing about the sleepless nights especially during their first year at the house when the children woke up calling for their parents and she stood awake the whole night fullfilling promises of watching over them so that monsters wouldn't get them.

"Yeah" Yoshi said with a fond smile. "I remember that."

"So what are you meditating about?" Aiko asked wanting to know what was bothering her friend so much.

"When I sent the boys in this reconnaissance mission a part of me knew that they would encounter the Foot Clan." Yoshi said dropping the smile. "Yet another part wished, they wouldn't encounter them. And both those parts hoped to have more time to prepare even if they did found the clan. However giving the new circumstances I'm afraid we lack that time."

"I never expected Donny to speak or make decisions based solely on his feelings" Aiko said with a chuckle. "And with the looks Raph and Mikey were giving they would have stood by their brother had you reacted any differently than what you did."

"Yes" Yoshi said. "I know, their feelings for the girls are quite strong."

"So you noticed Mikey's too huh?" Aiko said knowing.

"The looks he was giving that girl, Rose I believe is her name, although I don't think he is as aware of his own feelings as his older brothers," Yoshi said. "were unmistakable. The three of them have thrown their common sense out the window for those girls."

"Surely you were the same when you were their age" Aiko said.

"Yes but it was a different case and their weren't any imminent threats looming over my head." Yoshi said as he reminisced about his teenage crush on the girl that would later become his wife. "But this only adds another trouble to rethinking my strategy. For example I have to choose a leader for them to direct them during missions now. It was something I wished to avoid until they were more mature more aware of their self-limitations. Right now they are only kids and the jealousy over such a decision could destroy their group."

"They are stronger than that." Aiko said with a light smile. Yoshi nodded.

"I know yet even though I know that, and that I've been preparing them for this almost their whole life now I hesitate." Yoshi said with a frown.

"You are a good teacher and they will do fine." Aiko said with a completely sure voice. Yoshi remained silent for a moment and nodded. Those were the words he needed to hear, words of reassurance from other than his own mind.

"And to think it was I who tried to reassure you earlier" Yoshi said. "As always you speak wisely."

"I had good teachers" Aiko said referring to Yoshi himself and her father. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said approaching him and kissing him softly on the cheek. A kiss that was a friendly gesture and yet Yoshi had to try hard to keep himself from blushing, something his logical brain tried attribute to their earlier words about teenage love like it had attributed to hundreds of causes over the course of several years he'd been feeling different about the woman. "Try to get some sleep." She whispered before she left his room. Left alone to his own devices again, Yoshi, went back to meditate and plan for the upcoming battles.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next day, Donny accompanied April to the Police Station to try to withdraw the missing person report on her and, under Yoshi's counsel, her father as well. It seemed the Ninja Master had decided to help the girl get her father back but he was unwilling to drag the police into all of that. Also he'd told the boys to return home with the girls as soon as possible for he wanted to speak to all of them since he wanted to speak to all of them. At School, Leo, Raph and Mikey had to deal with Amanda and Rose who now were more curious than angry about their friend's new found identities as Teenage Ninjas.

"So you've been training for this since childhood?" Rose asked Mikey as the five of them ate at the school's cafeteria. The girl had been far less angry with the boys than her sister had so it was easy for her to talk to her friends like normal, after recuperating for the previous day's initial shock

"We've been training since we were six years old, seriously training I mean" Mikey replied. "Preparing for this since we were four."

"That's a little strange" Amanda said looking at the youngest brother, she still was irritated but a good night of sleep on her bed had convinced her to let the boys explain themselves at least. "I thought you said this life was a choice."

"It was" Raph said. "It was a choice although a choice we made rather early after..." He stopped himself and made a painful face as he was reminded of when and why they made that choice. Amanda frowned as he saw Raph making that face, the boy was usually strong, it was so unusual, and surprisingly painful for her, to see him making that face.

"After what?" She asked.

"After we lost our parents." Leo completed the sentence for his brother. "Twelve years ago."

"In that car accident?" She probed and Leo sighed.

"That would be inaccurate, they weren't exactly killed in an accident." The boy replied

"What?" Both girls asked at the same time. "But you told us that they did!"

"They were killed by some criminals." Leo said sighing. "We cannot remember it all that well, but we do remember the police, Sensei, Auntie and Grandpa coming to our rescue."

"They came to your rescue?" Amanda asked narrowing her eyes. "Were they related to you before your parents died?"

"Sensei was our dad's best friend" Raph said recuperating from his earlier sadness. "Auntie and Grandpa were his bosses at his job, or at least Grandpa was."

"I see" Amanda said in a thoughtful manner. "Did they get the person who did it?"

"We don't know" Mikey replied. "Are you done interrogating us?" He asked in his usual kind voice but something told Amanda he was just voicing what his brothers were thinking. She had to ask one last question though, her mind begged her to ask, one last piece of the puzzle.

"Your Sensei, his surname is Hamato right?" She finally asked. "This is the last question I promise" She added as she saw the annoyance on her friend's expressions.

"Yes, Hamato Yoshi or Yoshi Hamato. Whichever way you prefer to call him." Leo said. Amanda nodded and they continued to eat. The atmosphere was weird after that interrogation despite Mikey and Rose's attempts at a normal conversation. Luckily that awkward attempt stopped as Amy escorted by Donny entered the cafeteria. The two approached the table and sat without really getting any food. April looked really irritated and Donny seemed worried about his friend.

"Hey April, Donny." Mikey asked in his usual carefree voice. "How has it gone?"

"Not too well. We have retired the missing person report. Told them that April's dad was visiting a friend's house his brother's house in Ohio. All the people we have told this story have believed us." Donny explained. "April has also called her uncle, told him, her parents had had a fight and that her father needed some time without her mother's contact and has asked to cover for him. She told her mum her father had gone to visit his brother, since her mom and uncle don't get along too well it is unlikely that she will even call to confirm the story since April has told her that she's already called her dad about the break in, which is the only investigation the police is keeping open right now."

"Not that I'm as smart as you Einstein." Raph began as he eyed his brother and April's expression. "But it sounds to me that it has gone pretty well. What's wrong with her then?"

"Well... she may have gotten into a fight with her mom over the phone" Donny replied as he scratched his head. "And then into another fight with Casey back at the station."

"Casey was at the station?" Rose asked her angry friend.

"Yeah, that idiot was at the station." April growled. "At first because he was worried but then he began preaching about not contacting him. Donny took me to your house so we could lose him for a while." April said. "That idiot stood glaring at the house for one hour."

"April!" Amanda shouted a little angry at her friend. "Yesterday Casey was worried sick about you! We all were! And since he doesn't the true motives about why you didn't contact him he is right to be a little angry with the story you told!"

April looked down as her anger dissipated leaving only a hint of annoyance. "I guess you are right" April replied. "Donny also told me the same thing." His brothers stared at their brother with pride, instead of taking that chance and making a move on April, not that any of them expected him to do that, he did the honorable thing and stood for what they knew to be right. "I guess I owe him an apology" April added finally. "By the way Donny didn't you have something to tell the guys."

"Yes." Donny said looking at his brothers. "Sensei has forced me to give him a report on what happened yesterday." Raph's look turned from one of pride to one of anger. "He wants to talk to us after school. He says it's important and that it will help us work better next time without making the same mistakes."

"What exactly did you tell him?" Raph asked through gritted teeth.

"The truth" Donny replied without wavering as his older brother glared at him until Raph finally sighed. He was angry but he understood what his brother had done, that didn't change his destiny though. He was gonna get lectured by his sensei for sure.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sitting on the back of his car a medium black limousine parked nearby April O'Neil's school, Chris Bradford observed as his brother Charles entered the car to report on the developments of the operation. The young man seemed to have news this time, something that greatly pleased the Footclan NY leader, the hourly reports without anything interesting to report were greatly affecting his patience.

"Brother." Charles spoke. "The girl has finally reached highschool, we have her located now."

"Good." Chris spoke. "Keep track of her until you see an opportunity to grab her."

"Yes brother" Charles said preparing to get out of the Limo.

"Have you located the Hamato Clan Ninjas?" Chris asked. He knew that this mission was to get the girl, but he also knew that since Master Shredder was bothering to come to NY all the way from Tokyo due to the resurgence of their former enemy clan, it would be nice to present him with the some of their enemy ninjas, a little roughed up or dead he was sure his master wouldn't truly mind. Plus if he could get the leader of Hamato Clan, Hamato Yoshi, his forgiveness for his earlier failures was all but assured.

"Not yet brother. But we will find them if they are near the girl" Charles replied.

"Be sure to bring them to me alive if you do, I want to be the one to deal with them" Chris spoke with authority, he knew his younger brother had some debts to pay to the turtles but he knew the honor would be greater if he handed them to Shredder after dealing with him himself. His brother made a face but nodded clearly displeased with the last order, as he stepped out of the car to do his brother's bidding, he wanted revenge on the Hamato clan himself but he wasn't stupid enough to go against his brother's orders in doing so. With this thought in mind Charles Bradford walked away from the Limo as he thought of ways to bring the girl and the enemy ninjas to his brother.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage Ninjas)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The group of seven friends met up at the school's entrance after the classes were over. April had not paid attention to any of the classes she had attended so far but since it was the start of the year Donny had assured her it didn't matter too much, she was worried about her treatment of Casey that morning at the station among other things. When they were all reunited and about to begin their journey home she remained still.

"Hey guys" She said and her friends turned to face her. "Do you think it would be possible for us to go to Casey's home for a bit before heading back to your home, I would like to apologize for what has happened.

"I believe it would be safer to get you home first." Leo said. "Even if the Foot clan doesn't know where you are right now I do not think it would be wise to have you too exposed, they are sure to have some men looking for you. It could put him in danger as well." April opened her mouth to reply but she knew Leo was right. Her face fell showing her disappointment.

"It would certainly be risky to have you go to his house but we could call him once we are there to come and meet you. There you can explain everything to him as well if you want." Donny said.

"We would appreciate if you could keep the ninja part out for the time being." Raph added. Leo sighed and nodded in agreement with his brothers.

"I suppose that could work but Sensei may want to talk with all of us some more so it may have to wait until later. Even until tomorrow" he said. "Now let's go" He added as he lead the group away.

"I'm glad you've seen reason with Casey April." Amanda told her friend as they walked with her sister nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Well it was hard not to see your point" April said and looked at the guys. "Do you think your Sensei has come up with a plan to help me get my dad back?" She asked the boys.

"I'm sure he will come up with one eventually" Donny reassured his best friend. "We will get your dad back April." He spoke in a voice that made it really hard for April to doubt him.

"Are we going to walk all the way home?" Rose asked as she realized Leo was leading them away from the buses. Leo stopped for a moment as if to think what was the best, safest course of action. Before he could do anything Raph began walking towards the buses.

"No need to think about it that much" He told everyone throwing Leo a especially mean look. "We take the bus, that way it will be less dangerous right, and April will be less exposed"

Donny a and Mikey at their eldest brother as Leo realized the reasoning in Raph's logic and nodded. "It makes sense" He agreed as the full group went to join Raph. As they entered the bus and headed for their seats Leo noticed a few people staring at them from the other side of the bus, several men observed the bus from different spots at the other side of the street. Like he thought, the Foot clan was already in Queens looking for April.

"What's up Leo?" Donny asked as he focused on what his brother was looking at.

"Do you think..." Donny began as he realized what Leo was thinking.

"Quiet Donny" Leo stopped him. "Don't say anything we will wait a little to confirm it and if we do we will get off the bus in the stop before ours. Tell Raph and Mikey but do not alarm the girls yet" He added as he observed the men through the corner of his eye as the bus began moving none of them were moving but they were clearly focusing on the bus. His brother nodded as he communicated his instructions to the other two.

Due to April being to involved in a conversation, girl's talk Leo presumed, Donny was able to relay the news to their brothers without them paying much attention to what had Leo worried. Making Donny seat with Mikey Raph approached his older brother.

"What did you see?" He asked, his tone was serious with a hint of annoyance to show he still didn't appreciate being bossed around by him.

"I think the Foot Clan is already searching for April and I believe they saw us get in this bus." Leo said. "I know you don't like being bossed around but we need to get them off our tail before we return home so just go with it."

Raph stared at his brother for a few moments before nodding, despite his reservations he'd also noticed some people staring at the bus but he hadn't given it the importance his brother had. Better be safe than sorry he guessed. Raph remained seated beside him without saying another world as Leo observed the street or tried to locate possible pursuers only managing to catch a glimpse of the pursuers when the bus stopped. The same people that he'd spotted near the school were now following the bus. When the bus was about to reach the last stop before theirs he spoke.

"It's time" he told Raph who nodded at the other two boys.

The four kids approached the girls who were blissfully unaware of anything and sped out of the bus earning a few glares, and shouts from people who were nearly trampled during their escape, and a sharp glare from the bus driver who muttered something like "damned kids" before they left disappeared from his sight. Their pursuers saw them get off the bus and they ran towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" Amanda asked as Raph who had grabbed her hand pulled her as fast as they could.

"Trouble" The second oldest boy said as the three girls looked back and saw their pursuers.

"Not again" Rose groaned as she was being pulled by Mikey. The youngest boy smiled at her.

"Don't worry Leo has a plan" Mikey tried to reassure her which didn't work very well as he looked at his brother and asked. "Don't you?"

Leo nodded. "We lose them here get the girls home and return to kick their asses." Raph smiled at his elder brother.

"Just this once I agree with you brother" he said as they proceeded with that strategy hoping to use their knowledge of the zone fully to their advantage.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Teenage ninjas))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
